iDidn't Kill Them
by CSIBeauty
Summary: There is a group of suspicious murders happening at school, and Carly is connected to all of them. Is it a misunderstanding or did someone set her up. Freddie, Sam, and Spencer have to clear her name before she's arrested for murder. No romance!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters. Except a few I make up, such as Amy featured in this chapter.

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for Carly Shay, she went to school, went home, and now she was hanging out with her friends Sam Puckette and Freddie Benson. They were talking about what they wanted to do for their next iCarly show.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Carly asked walking over to the fridge.

"Why don't we do a segment where we make fun of Freddie's hair." said Sam. Freddie just shot her an evil stare.

"We need to be serious, Sam." said Carly. "And nothing to do with Freddie."

"Fine!" said Sam sitting down. "We could talk about how much we hate Amy Vetrinez."

"We would have to have an hour long show to do that." said Freddie.

"Yeah, and we still couldn't fit it all in." said Carly. "She picked a fight with me today."

"Doesn't she try to fight you like every day?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but today she did more then just insult me, she insulted iCarly." said Carly, sitting next to Sam. "Including you guys and Spencer. So I started yelling at her so she yelled back. I just wanted to punch her."

"Did you?" Freddie asked.

"No, Mrs. Briggs walked up and said if we didn't stop yelling she would give us a weeks detention." said Carly. "I can't stand to sit in detention with Amy, not to mention having it with Mrs. Briggs."

"Yeah, I'm with you there." said Sam. "But I still wish you would have punched her, then maybe she would stop being such a snob."

"I don't think even that would stop her." said Freddie. "She's one of the most annoying people on the planet."

"So why don't we make a segment about what annoys us most." said Carly.

"Thats a great idea." said Sam looking at Freddie.

"Nothing that involves Freddie." said Carly.

"Fine!" said Sam.

_Authors Note: Alright that is the end of the first chapter of my first iCarly fic. Its kind of short as my first chapters sometimes are. I will put the next chapter up soon, and I hope that I will get lots of reviews! _


	2. Chapter 2

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 2**

Sam, Freddie, and Carly, just finished their iCarly episode and were putting away the equipment when Spencer arrived in the elevator.

"Hey Guys!" he said. "Great show, I like your new segment."

"Thanks!" said Carly. "It came up when we were talking about an annoying girl at school."

"Would that have to do with the number one thing that annoys you, girls who pick fights for no reason." said Spencer.

"Yeah, she is what inspired that." said Carly.

"Well, I guess I better be getting home." said Freddie. "If I'm even a minute late for dinner, mom will come crashing through the door."

"See ya!" said Carly.

"I'm staying here tonight." said Sam.

"Since when?" Carly asked.

"Now, when I invited myself." said Sam. "Besides I told my mom that I was staying here."

"Alright, you can sleep on the pull out couch." said Carly.

"Thats all I'm asking." said Sam following her downstairs.

Carly awoke the next day and went downstairs where Sam was eating a bowel of cereal.

"Sure you can eat our cereal." said Carly.

"Good, because I am." Sam replied drowsily.

"Hurry up, or were going to be late for school." said Carly.

"Ugh, I hate school." said Sam.

"Who doesn't?" Carly replied.

They arrived at school and Carly noticed that Amy was standing waiting for her at her locker. Carly and Sam walked over.

"Amy!" said Carly.

"Well, Carly, it seems that you don't like the way I do things." said Amy with two of her friends behind her.

"I'm not sure what you mean." said Carly innocently.

"I saw your little 'Things that annoy me' segment on your lame show." said Amy.

"If its so lame, then why do you watch it?" Sam asked just as Freddie walked up behind them.

"So you admit that you pick fights for no reason." said Freddie.

"What?" she asked. "I never said that."

"Well, then what makes you think she was talking about you, unless you think that you pick fights for no reason?" Freddie asked. Amy just looked at him and stood there thinking a second.

"Forget it!" she said stomping away.

"Thats because you know its true." Carly yelled after her.

"Nice one, Freddie." said Sam.

"I really wish she would transfer schools, or something, so I didn't have to see her everyday." said Carly opening her locker.

"She'll get whats coming to her one day." said Sam.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys in class." she said walking in a different direction.

Class began shortly and Mrs. Briggs arrived and closed the door to the classroom.

"Alright, today we will be starting our semester essay." she said beginning to write on the board. There was a moan of disappointment. "This will be over a civilization of your choice."

Just then Carly walked slowly into the classroom.

"Ms. Shay, your late." said Mrs. Briggs.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom." said Carly.

"You will have detention after school, now sit." said Mrs. Briggs getting back to her assignment as Carly sat in her seat. Just as she sat down there was a loud scream that echoed from the hallway. Mrs. Briggs stood silently starring at the door, as did the whole class.

_Authors Note: I enjoy cliffhangers. If you read my other stories, you already know this. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope this is interesting to all of you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 3**

"What was that?" Freddie asked.

"Ms. Shay, you were just out there did you see anything?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"No, there wasn't anybody there." said Carly. The intercom turned on and the principals voice could be heard.

"Everyone remain in their classrooms and lock the doors, if there is anyone in the halls please go to the nearest classroom and stay there."

"Ok, I'm not freaked out easily but this is freaking me out." said Sam.

"Calm down!" said Mrs. Briggs. "I'm sure its just a drill."

"That didn't sound like a drill." said Freddie.

"There is not need to panic." said Mrs. Briggs slightly panicked herself. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will work itself out."

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked. Then the intercom came on again and the principals voice could be heard.

"Student's please stay in the classrooms! I would like to speak to all of the teachers right away. There has been an incident. The police will be here soon."

"Um, alright!" said Mrs. Briggs walking to the door. "Everyone stay seated until I return."

She walked out the door and the chatter started. Carly turned to Freddie and Sam.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"Who knows?" said Freddie. "But I bet it was something serious if they are involving the police."

"How serious is the question." said Sam. "The principal seemed freaked."

"Well, I'm sure they will tell us whats going on as soon as the police get here." said Carly.

"I hope so." said Sam. "I hate being left in the dark."

"What if there is a crazy mass murderer in the school who has come to kill us all." said Gibby.

"Have you been watching those mass murderer horror films again?" Freddie asked.

"Yes!" he replied simply. Just as Freddie was about to say something an officer walked into the classroom. They all looked up and got quiet.

"We need to speak to Carly Shay!"

_Authors Note: A little short! Sorry! I intend to have the next chapter soon. As long as I am not too distracted. I would love some reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 4**

Carly looked up at him nervously and grabbed her stuff as the rest of the class watched her leave the room as if she was walking to her death. As the cop shut the door the class began an outburst of discussion. Freddie turned around to look at Sam.

"What did she do?" Sam asked before Freddie could get in a word.

"I didn't think she did anything." said Freddie. "She can't actually have anything to do with this can she?"

"Carly, please." said Sam. "But then again we don't even know what it is they may think she did."

"Yeah, but Carly has never done anything to get her into trouble personally." said Freddie. "She has just covered for you."

"Yeah, but that makes her look bad." said Sam. "Even if it is kind of my fault, but she has never covered me for something really serious."

"No, I guess not!" said Freddie. "I wonder what is going on? They have to know that we are all going crazy not knowing."

"Yeah, not that they care!" said Sam. Another officer walked into the room with Mrs. Briggs, but Carly was no where to be seen. Mrs. Briggs took a seat at her desk, while the officer waiting until the room was quiet to speak.

"I am afraid to announce that a classmate had died here today." he said in a disturbingly calm voice. "Her name was Amy Vetrinez, she was found in the hallway."

The class starred back at him in shock. The class remained silent as the officer waited for the shock to pass before beginning to speak again, but before he could Freddie spoke up.

"You think it was Carly!" he said barely believing it.

"What?" the officer asked surprised by the outburst.

"You just took Carly Shay out of here." Freddie reminded him. "It's because you think it was her isn't it?"

"You can't seriously think Carly could do this?" Sam added.

"You need to calm down." said the officer. "We do not know exactly what happened yet."

"But you still think it was her." said Freddie.

"Mr. Benson, thats enough!" said Mrs. Briggs. "The officer is here to explain what will be happening for the next few days."

"I don't need to hear anymore." said Freddie getting up and walking out of class. The rest of the students just looked after him in astonishment.

_Authors Note: Yes! How is that for a next chapter. I hope there is someone out there enjoying this. Please review and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 5**

Freddie quickly got back to his apartment, but instead of heading into his he knocked on Carly's door. He heard a rush of footsteps and the door flew open. Spencer stood there looking worried.

"I thought you were Carly." he said. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, but I walked out." said Freddie walking into the apartment. "I was hoping Carly got to go home."

"No, the police called me and said they were questioning her, but they wouldn't tell me what about." said Spencer.

"A girl was killed at school today and they think Carly did it." said Freddie.

"What?" said Spencer in surprise shutting the door. But Sam walked in before he got the chance.

"Man, you can walk fast when your on a mission." said Sam to Freddie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Did you think I was going to let you be the only one to walk out of class." said Sam. "I didn't really want to listen to what they have to say either."

"Ok, but how can they think that Carly killed someone?" Spencer asked.

"It was Amy!" said Freddie. "I mean, Carly hasn't been getting along with her, but she wouldn't kill her."

"I don't think Carly could even kill someone if she wanted to." said Sam.

"Of course she couldn't" said Spencer, "How could the police think my little sister is a murderer?"

"Because the fight we had was the last time someone saw her alive." said Carly walking into the apartment.

"Your here!" said Spencer giving his sister a hug. "They didn't arrest you."

"No, they don't have any evidence that says I killed her." said Carly. "But they took my fingerprints just in case."

"But won't your fingerprints be all over the school since you are there everyday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but they said if they find what was used to kill her they have to compare my prints to whats on the weapon." said Carly.

"What happens if whoever did this is still in the school?" Freddie asked.

"I don't think I want to think about that." said Carly. "I just want to get through the rest of the day with as little police interaction as I can."

"Understandable!" said Sam. "I think that would be best for all of us."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream come from the hallway and they all spun around looking at the closed door.

_Authors Note: If you have not read any of my previous work, then I will mention this right now. I love cliffhangers! You better get used to them, and please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 6**

They all stood there in silence as someone knocked on the door. Spencer walked slowly to the door looking back at the three of them before opening it. In rushed Mrs. Benson as they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Freddie! The principal just called and said you walked out of school." she said angry. "I thought I had taught you better than that."

"Mom, I had good reason." Freddie retorted.

"There is no reason to walk out of class." said Mrs. Benson grabbing Freddie's arm. "I want you to stay away from these people, I told you they were a bad influence."

"Their not!" said Freddie pulling out of his mom's grip. "I made the decision to leave on my own."

"Thats true, I chose to leave since he did." said Sam. "So technically he's the bad influence."

"Not helping, Sam!" said Freddie.

"The principal told me what was going on at school and I don't want you talking to anyone involved in a murder investigation." said Mrs. Benson.

"Mom, she didn't do it." said Freddie still not letting his mother pull him out of the apartment. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know Carly is innocent."

"Freddie you are going to come with me right now!" said Mrs. Benson.

"No mom!" he said backing away. "I'm staying right here with my friends. You may not like them, but I do!"

"Fine!" she said. "But I'm not happy about it." She walked out of the room upset.

"Wow, Freddie!" said Sam. "You stood up to your mom."

"You know she is probably going to kill you for this later." said Spencer.

"I know!" Freddie replied.

"I appreciate you sticking up for me." said Carly.

"We are all here for you Carly!" said Freddie.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. "They won't bring you down while we are here."

"Thanks guys!" said Carly. "Right now I am just glad that I am out of that interrogation room."

There was another knock on the door and Spencer went to answer it. Three cops stood at the door and the three of them looked back worried.

"We are looking for Carly Shay." one of the officers said.

"What for?" Spencer asked.

"Shes under arrest for the murder of Amy Vetrinez."


	7. Chapter 7

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 7**

"What?" Carly asked afraid.

"It wasn't her!" said Sam.

"We have her fingerprints on the murder weapon, and she had a fight with the girl before she was killed." said another officer. "She is coming with us."

"What about bail?" Freddie asked.

"Her bail is set at ten thousand dollars." said the officer. "Until it is paid, she is staying with us."

The officer grabbed Carly and she looked back at the others.

"She will be at the local police station." said another officer. Carly looked at them and mouthed the word help as led her out of the room and to the police car on the street.

"What are we going to do?" Spencer asked. "I don't have ten thousand dollars."

"None of us have ten thousand dollars." said Freddie.

"Thats not true." said Sam. Freddie and Spencer just looked at her.

"I don't have it, but my mom does." Sam explained. "She buys these rare vases and paintings and they are all insured. Three of them got broke last week in an incident that was in no way my fault. So she does have over ten thousand dollars."

"I wonder why she feels the need to insure them." said Freddie. "Even so, how are you going to convince her to bail Carly out of jail?"

"Well, unlike your mother, mine happens to love Carly." said Sam. "It may not be as hard as you think."

"Alright, go talk to your mother." said Spencer. "We will wait to hear from you."

Sam left and Freddie and Spencer had nothing to do but wait and worry.

"It doesn't make sense." said Freddie out loud.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"How did Carly's fingerprints get on the murder weapon?" Freddie asked.

"You don't actually think. . . " Spencer started.

"No!" said Freddie cutting him off. "I mean, her prints were on the murder weapon, and we know she never touched it."

"Ok," said Spencer not following.

"This isn't a coincidence." said Freddie. "There are only two ways her prints could end up on the weapon. Either she touched it or someone put them there."

"What do you mean, by someone put them there?" Spencer asked.

"I think someone is setting her up!" said Freddie simply.


	8. Chapter 8

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 8**

"How is it possible for someone to set her up?" Spencer said.

"It isn't that hard really." said Freddie. "They had to find a way to get her fingerprints so that they could place them on the murder weapon, and they would have also had to wait for just the right time."

"You think someone was planning this." said Spencer.

"That is what it seems like." said Freddie. "But the question is who and why. I don't see who would actually hate Carly enough to go through all of this trouble."

"How do figure out if thats true?" Spencer asked.

"Well, if the print was placed on the weapon, then it would have to have some kind of adhesion to it." said Freddie. "It is not easy to notice, but with some highly complicated software, I think I could do it."

"Is something like this ever _not_ complicated?" Spencer asked.

"Not usually!" said Freddie. "Partly because we are going to have to find a way to get our hands on the murder weapon."

"What?" asked Spencer surprised. "How are we supposed to do that? There is no way the police are just going to let us examine it."

"Well. . . " Freddie began not really knowing how to explain. Spencer just looked at him knowing what he was trying to say.

"We can't break into the police station!" he said.

"How else do you think we are going to look at the murder weapon?" Freddie asked.

"It doesn't help Carly if we all get arrested too." Spencer argued.

"Thats why it is important that we don't get caught." said Freddie.

"This is insane!" said Spencer. "There is no way that we can pull it off."

"Actually if we get Sam in on this, it is possible." said Freddie. "I can hack into the computer system and set off the fire alarm. We would have to do it later tonight so that there will be less police on duty. That would give us 30 minute to get into the evidence lockers and find the weapon. I can take pictures with my camera and examine from ever aspect later. Then we will have to get a small sample of the print to see if there is anything that should be there."

Spencer stared at him. "There is no way we are going to get away with this."

"So you're in?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, alright!" he said. "But when to we tell Sam?"

"I'll call her and tell her to meet us around the corner from the police station." said Freddie.


	9. Chapter 9

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 9**

Spencer and Freddie headed to the police station while they called Sam to meet them. Her mother had agreed to bail Carly out of jail and Carly was going to have to fill out some paperwork so that they could reach her when they needed to talk again. Freddie and Spencer had everything planned out, that is at least Freddie did. He had his labtop out ready to hack into the network to turn the fire alarm on. Sam walked around the corner and eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked. They looked at each other realizing that they hadn't actually told Sam what they were planning to do.

"Well, we kind of think Carly was set up." said Freddie.

"What?" she asked surprised. "You think someone did this on purpose, just to get Carly in trouble?"

"Pretty much." said Spencer.

"So what are we doing to prove she's innocent?" she asked walking up.

"Breaking into the police station, and into the evidence locker. We intend to take pictures and a sample of the finger print on the murder weapon." said Freddie. "We are going to take the steps that the police didn't."

"Alright, I'm in!" she said. "What do I need to do?"

"You don't care if you get into trouble for this?" Spencer asked.

"I'm always causing trouble." Sam stated. "It's not like anybody would be that surprised."

"True!" Freddie agreed. "I need you to keep a lookout when I take the pictures. Spencer is going to stay out here and make sure to keep the police busy."

"Excellent!" Sam exclaimed. "How is Spencer going to keep the police out of the building?"

"I will keep my labtop here. When everyone is out of the building he will push this button." He said showing her the button on a remote linked to the keyboard. "It will lock down the entire building giving us enough time to get what we need."

"If the building is locked down, how do we get out?" Sam asked.

"Spencer has a map of the building on the computer. Each door is numbered on the computer and I know which doors go with each number inside." Freddie explained. "I will tell Spencer which door we are at and he will just click on the door and it will give the option to unlock. He will let us out the back then when we leave I will shut the lock down off."

"This is really well thought out and criminal, Freddie." said Sam surprised. "I love it."

"I'm glad you approve of my criminal actions." Freddie joked.

"So are we ready to do this?" Spencer asked. Freddie typed something into his computer and it made a ringing sound.

"We're ready to begin." said Freddie.


	10. Chapter 10

**iDidn't Kill Them Chapter 10**

They readied to head to the back door and Freddie pushed one of the buttons on his computer and they heard an alarm go off. Sam and Freddie ran to the side of the building watching as people began to exit the building. They began to sneak around the back of the building, as the last few people made their way out. Freddie held the door open looking to make sure everyone was gone and then Sam went in. Freddie followed closing the door behind him. The alarm was loud and lights were flashing as they made their way through the station to where the evidence locker. Freddie took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Spencer unlock the door to the evidence locker." he stated into the device. They heard the door unlock as Spencer replied.

"Done." they heard him say over the walkie talkie. Sam walked in first followed by Freddie and he closed the door. Sam looked around.

"Does it smell like smoke in here?" she asked.

"Kind of." he replied looking around the room for the evidence in Carly's case. He scanned the labeled boxes and found one with Amy's name on it. He pulled it out and opened it. There were many items in envelopes scattered throughout the box. He located the one labeled as the murder weapon and carefully opened the envelope so that he could cover it up when he put it back. He put on a pair of gloves setting on the side of the table and took the object out. It was a large pipe that had a curve at the end. He noticed the area that had the print and he took out his camera and began taking pictures.

Sam walked over looking into the box at many of the objects, she pulled out a folder and opened it. Freddie looked up at her and noticed the horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked stopping what he was doing.

"Its the pictures from the crime scene." she said showing him a picture. It was a picture of Amy and the spatter on the wall next to her. She saw that Freddie seemed deep in thought. He took a few more pictures silently and then handed her the camera.

"Take a few pictures of the crime scene photos." he said. "There may be more evidence towards Carly being innocent."

She began taking pictures of the crime scene photos. He took a swab out and quickly swabbed the fingerprint on the pipe and put it back in the envelope sealing it again. Sam put the photos back in the folder and set it back in the box. She walked over to the door as Freddie put the box back on the shelf. She noticed a half smoked cigarette in the trash can.

"That explains the smoke." she said picking it up out of the trash can.

"Lets just go." said Freddie.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed pulling lighter out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked confused.

"Don't you think the police are going to wonder why the alarm went off?" Sam asked. "A cigarette causing a fire is the perfect cover."

"Smart idea." said Freddie.

"Thank you." she replied lighting the cigarette and throwing it back into the trash can. They exited the room and walked back the way they came. Freddie pulled out the walkie talkie and got it ready. They reached the first door.

"Spencer door number 4." he said over the device. It unlocked and they went through. They quickened their pace hearing the sirens of approaching fire engines.

"Door 5" Freddie stated over the walkie talkie. It unlocked and they made their way outside and back to the ally where Spencer was.

"Lets go!" said Sam coming around the corner. Spencer picked up the laptop and they headed back to the car turning lock down off. They glanced back at the building as the fire department began to enter.


End file.
